The main objective of setting automobile lighting lamps is to provide the best visual effects for drivers during running. This requires that the lamps have the optimal lighting effects. However, in actual road and traffic circumstances, when two cars running in opposite directions meet each other, the strong light of a front lamp makes drivers dazzled, causing the danger of generating traffic accidents.
To solve this problem, the currently employed solution is to switch high and low beams. Different front lighting lamps are used upon different situations to solve the above problem. The majority of the existing cars are equipped with combined lamps, which means that lamps, including front lamps, front steering lamps, etc. are integrated as a whole to facilitate disassembling, assembling and washing.
The design of the combined lamp is limited in space, promoting the integration of high and low beams of the front lamp. The high and low beams share one light source, and the high and low beams are switched by adjusting an inner structure during running.
However, once a switching malfunction occurs, either the high beam or the low beam will not work, greatly trending to cause traffic accidents. Thus it can be seen that, switching of the high and low beams of the automobile lamps is very important, and can directly influence the running safety of the car.
For this reason, various devices for switching high and low beams have been researched and developed.
For example, a Chinese utility model patent, application No. “200720129230.3”, discloses a high-and-low-beam switching device, characterized in that, a fixed baffle is disposed at the front edge of a reflector mirror; an adjusting device includes an electromagnetic valve and a movable baffle; the electromagnetic valve is provided with a movable rod to be connected with the movable baffle; the movable baffle is connected with the fixed baffle through a pivot assembly to serve as the rotating shaft of the movable baffle through the pivot assembly; and the movable baffle extends to form a connecting arm which is vertical to the main body of the movable baffle, to be connected with the movable rod of the electromagnetic valve.
However, according to the high-and-low-beam switching device of the utility model patent, the component structure is relatively complicated, and the main purpose is to reduce the power consumption and temperature rise, so the device fails to meet the combined functional requirements of flexible switching and simple structure.
Besides, so far, to adjust the relative position of components in the existing automobile lamps, the following method is employed in most cases: the relative position of two points of two components is fixed, and the relative position of a third point which is not in line with the connecting line between the two points is adjusted to realize adjustment on the angle or position of the two components.
So far, in the automobile lamp structure, different components are used to conduct the distance lighting and near lighting functions. Laws and regulations have specific requirements for the relative position of the high and low beams, so it is needed to perform bidirectional adjustment of the high beam unit or a low beam light.